Light a match
by asylumhorror22
Summary: Dean, Fia and Sam head to Beacon Hills to work a job, upon the Winchesters meeting Derek hale and his pack. tragedy, happening all around them, working together to get the job done.when in the end all things never turn out the way they seem.


Chapter 1

Light a match

Dean and Sammy; sitting in the Nevada hotel room. Flipping through cases, when Fia come busting through the door, -"Dean I just got a call from my uncle there's something going on in Beacon Hills California" wiping his head around he looked to his girlfriend.

"Okay give me the details"

"From what I gathered, from my uncle there's been some werewolf attacks, people was coming up missing, some people being bitten."

Glancing, over to Sammy. - "what do you think Sammy should we go check it out?"

"What could it hurt lets go" Gathering their stuff, Dean snatched his Impala keys off the stand, walking to the door he comes to a stop, twirling around he kissing his girlfriend, throwing his arm around her shoulder, pulling her body closer to his.

Back on track, heading for the Impala. "Sammy back seat"

Sighing, Shooting his brother the bitch look "really dean?"

Not uttering a word he climbed into the divers' seat, jamming the key in ignition, starting the car, turning on the radio, playing the song can't fight this feeling any longer. Sammy sighed once again. - "Dean you really need to change music collection"

Looking through review mirror- "house rules Sammy diver picks the music shot gun shuts his cake hole"

Rolling his eyes, he laid his back against the seat-reaching in his pocket pulling out his head phones and iPod. Injecting the ear plugs in his ears, turning on music he likes- looking at the map laid in front of him, reading the number of miles 2,471- knowing they had a long drive ahead of them.

This was going to be a long drive; he was to making long trips. Adding miles upon miles on the car this drive was no different from the last, only adding more miles on the impala.-the drive from Nevada to California was a 38 hour drive.

Sammy and Fia eventually fell asleep, while dean drove, stopping along the way to fill up on gas and grab a bite to eat. – The whole family business hunting, thing was really starting to bug him. He _hated,_ not being able to have an everyday apple pie life. Sure he loved, being on the road and hanging with his little brother, who he loved dearly and would never let anything bad happen to him, without someone paying for their actions- he basically raised Sam on his own, while his dad was out on hunting trips, and his mom passed away, Sam was his job and all he had.

Sammy awoke sometime along the way.-"how long have I been out?"

Looking up, and through the review mirror he glanced at his little brother."I don't know maybe 3 or 4 hours"

Rubbing a hand through his hair pushing, it out of his face, using the other hand rubbing the hard crust out of his eyes, he shakes his head. "Dean let me take over and you get some shut eye"

Nodding; his; his head, at his brother. "Next stop"

Driving another few hours, starting to feel himself drifting to sleep behind the wheel, leaning up in the back he smacked his older on the shoulder. "Dean!"

Jerking awake; when hearing his little brother's voice, in his ear - "what the hell Sammy?"

"Dude pull the car over and let me drive your falling to sleep"

Looking over to Fia who is still sound asleep in the seat next to him, taking his eyes off the road for just a second. "I'm fine Sammy"

"No you're not now pull the hell over before you kills us"

Knowing Sam was right, and wanting to fight with his brother, for one he was too tired, and he didn't feel like fighting. they were doing so good, with not fighting he deiced, to pull the impala over.

Sitting in his seat for a minute before getting out he turned to his brother. "Don't try, and get frisky, with my girl Sam."

Sam glared to his brother shaking his head giving him his bitch face he climbed out of the back seat of the impala. "Shut up dean, it was one time and like you haven't, done it before."

Dean climbed in the back seat, lying down, deciding to try and get some shut eye, he then made another smart remark, to his brother. "Don't hurt my baby boy"

Sam drove, more than half way to Beacon Hills before Fia woke up, glancing over at his brother's girlfriend, smirk curved on his lips. – "hey there, sleepyhead, how you sleep?"

Startling the young girl, she jumped up rubbing her eyes. "Sammy"

Laughing at the young girl, he gently laid his hand on her shoulder, glancing over to the girl. "Fia it's all cool dean needed to get some shut eye "

Driving in silences for while neither one of them saying a word, not being to take the awkward silences anymore, Fia leaned up turning on the radio pushing in the tape.

Flipping through, the songs until she found one she really liked sing along to the song, changing the words, to song. – A small smile appeared on her lips, remembering the time, she sung this song to karaoke, the night her and Dean met.

_Flashback _

_Singing; her favorite rock song hot for teacher by van halen, on karaoke- dancing around on stage, and singing her heart out, when done she at the bar._

_Sitting at the bar, ordering herself a hurricane, catching her breath, talking to her friends- throwing down her first hurricane working on her second, when she heard a low and husky voice come from behind her. _

"_Excuse me honey can I have beer?"_

_Turning; to look at the man, which stood, behind her? - Her eyes grow wide her breath hitched in her chest, a small smirked curved her lips. "Beer huh you can't handle anything stronger then a beer?"_

_A smirked curved upon his lips, as he looked down at the young girl with long red, hair with ringlets of curls, her big blue icy, eyes. "I'll show you what I can handle if you know what I mean?"_

_Her body was hot, like a fire was set inside of her, she batted, her sea green eyes at him with an evil, grin.- with swift movement, of her hand, rubbing, it down her body." You can't handle all this honey"_

"_oh yeah I wouldn't be so sure about that sweetheart" taking another step, towards her; he leaned down taking, her lips in his. Sliding his, tongue in her mouth and down her throat; he smirked again when pulling, away. "changing your mind now aren't you, there's more, where that came from and I' m great, with my tongue" wiggling his eyes brows at her, her face became flustered. "Well I normal take names before giving ass so I'm Fia"_

"_Dean"_

_Being pulled out of her thoughts by Sam, -"Fia are you ok?"_

_Jumping out of her seat she glared over to the younger brother. "You back seat bitch"_

_Sam's eyes grow wide, he glanced over to the girl. – "bitch seat bitch really Fia you brother steal whore"_

_Both laughing out loud she reached over and smacked Sam in the arm, which made him whine at her. "Ouch that really hurt!"_

The loudness from the laughter, a woke dean, causing him to sit up. Seeing; his brother, and girlfriend laughing and having a good time. The older brother spat in jealousy, he could never get her to laugh, at him that way but with Sam, it seemed like it happen all the time.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Sam and Fia turned and looked, to dean as they come to a stop at a red light, they both said at the same time. – "nothing just laughing"

The sky was starting to brighten the sun beginning to rise, reading the road signs 15 miles for the next fast food restaurant, and gas station- driving a little while longer, flicking the blinker on turning right.

Pulling; into a huge parking lot, coming to a stop parking, the car and turning it off. – "breakfast anyone?"

Dean glanced out the window, looking to where they were. "As long as they have pie I'm all in"

Climbing out of the car Fia shook her head laughing at her boyfriend. "You and that damn pie" – turning to the younger brother, she smirked a small upon her lips. "You know we should just wrap him in a big bubble of nothing but him and pie"

Laughing and nodding his head in agreement, with the young girl again making the older man, jealous, slamming his door shut he just, walked ahead of them. Going inside; the restaurant, being greeted, by matre de by the door.

"How can I help you?"

All three looked to the woman. "We need a table for 3 please"

"I'll have you a table in just a second"

With swift a movement, she turned and slid, on her heel, Fia glared to her boyfriend seeing him window shopping, she lifted her head and gave a hard slap, to the back of his head. "I'm right here you jerk."

"Ouch what did I do Fia?"

The mater d coming back to them, she walked them to their table, handing each of them a menu. –Sammy slid; around to the end of the booth, then Dean and Fia, looking at their menus, Sam was the first one to put his down.

After a few minutes, his little brother and girlfriend were ready as well, just waiting on their waitress to take their order. - talking amongst, their self's, hearing a phone go off, pulling out their phones only to see Fia's going off. Picking up, the phone sliding the green, button over.

"Hello" both men staying quite not uttering a word- turning to look over at dean the sound of fear shoot through her voice.-" Alison, slow down I can't understand you"

Tearing flowing down her face, sent Dean over the edge, he _hated _seeing her upset and crying, it broke it his heart. Pulling the red headed girl into his embrace- "Fia"

The look in the young hunters eyes was full of rage,- " where is everyone now?"

The younger, girl on the other line, then spoke up to where Dean and Sam could her voice.

"Hospital you need to get here now"

Just then the waitress was taking their orders, the young hunter, still on the phone- "I'll be there as soon as I can"

With the she ended the call, looking to her boyfriend and his younger brother, giving them a look at to say we need to get out of here now. Dean pulled her close once again holding her tight why the young girl's tears soaked his shirt, rubbing his hand lightly over her back he kiss the top of her head.

"Any, news, on the attacks?" Shaking her head she didn't utter a word, other than telling the waitress what she wanted to eat and drink. "I would like raspberry and peach pancakes with a Swiss mocha coffee please"

Dropping down the girls order then looking to dean. "What would like sir?"

"Ugh actually I would like the double blueberry pancakes with Swiss mocha coffee as well"

The waitress then dropped down the older hunters order, looking to Sam. "and you sweet buns what would you like to eat?"

Smirked curved, his lips feeling his face get all hot, and bothered. "Um strawberry banana pancakes with a French vanilla with extra vanilla coffee that's not too much to ask of you sweetheart"

The waitress face, turned from ghostly white to a bright shade of red, in a matter of 2.5 seconds, batting, her eyes at the young hunter. "I shall return with your orders in just a jiffy"

While waiting on the waitress to return with their orders the oldest hunter looked to his lady.

"Fia what's going on?"

" umm it's really hard to explain; but a friend of mine pack member was just attacked"

His eyes grow wide looking over to the younger male who was just in shock, tapping his shoulder bring him back to the conversation.- the younger male then looked to the young hunter.

"Who would do something like that?" after about 10 minutes the waitress returned with the orders, setting Sam's plate first winking an eye at him.

Eating their breakfast, paying their bill and leaving a tip, they headed for the gas station, filling the impala, up with gas and heading back on the road.

Getting closer and closer to Beacon Hills, Fia becomes antsier, by the minute, moving around in her seat not being able to sit still, jumping around every 2 seconds. – Dean turned, to look to his young girlfriend, shooting her a confused look.

"Damn girl sit still would you"

Shooting; her old man a glare from hell and back, she didn't utter a word back, sitting quietly in her seat looking out the window, - coming up; on a road sign stating 32 miles, to Beacon Hills.

Looking to her old man, and his little brother was once again stuck in the back seat; a small smirked curved upon her lips. "Back seat bitch boy"

Sam looked up from the floor to the young hunter glaring at her, - "what's up?"

"before we get to Beacon Hills; we need to discuss the facts of this case, my uncle sent me all the info that he has on the werewolf attacks, so the attack on another pack member, is new they never done that before, just people coming up missing and the attacks get worse, every time so I'm thinking maybe there's more than one and disobeying their alphas orders"

Now passing the sign that says _**welcome to Beacon Hills**_

Driving a little while going to the young hunter's uncles house.-, once arriving the 3 amigos climb out of the car, running to the door she knocks loud and hard.

Finally getting an answer she's confronted by the a tall blonde woman with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. "Fia"

Shooting, the older woman a glare with disgust in her eyes the young hunter spat back.- "Kate"

The older woman rolled her eyes at the younger girl, pushing pass the older woman knocking her out of her way, she then spat. 'Where are my uncle and cousin at?"

There was obviously a hatred, between the young hunter and the older woman, twirling around she waved, for the brothers to follow her, walking into the house, seeing her little cousin and uncle sitting on the couch.

"Uncle Chris"

"fia I'm glad you're here, I told everyone we would meet them at the hospital, but before we go I need to give an update on the werewolf attacks."

Fia looked behind her to see Dean and sam still standing by the door, with Kate behind them- kate piepd up. "I don't see why we have to include other hunter we can take care of this on our own chris"

The older hunter tuned to the the woman standing by the front door, glraing at her. "because she Is my neice and part of this family like it or not and sit down and shut up and let me fill her in on whats going down"

Glaring at her older brother but doing as she was told, sitting as far away from Fia as she could- not wanting to be near the young hunter, Alison looked between, her dad and aunt then to her cousin, and the 2 older males standing, behind her. Alison jumped of the couch and went to her older cousin hugging her tight, " I missed you"

Fia felt her heart drop at the sadness in her little cousin voice, rubbing her hand down the younger girls back. " I know honey I missed you too ive just been busy. "

Hearing a stren voice coming from the man sitting in front of her, obying his orders as always, never wanting to let him down, she loved him to much. "Fia we need to talk but who are theese men?"

Dean looked to fia afraid of what she might denie they were dating he hung his heqad when she dint answer right away a little hurt and heart broken thinking maybe she was a shamed to be with him what if her uncle thought he wasn't good enough.

Turning to look at the man who stood behind her she spoke up. "uncle chris this Dean and and samwinchester they are hunters just like us but we hunt more then just werewolves"

Leting go of her cousin, she walked over and grabbed Dean by the hand, looking him in his eyes, he whispered- " what are you doing?"

"now is the perfect time to tell him, Dean I love you and I want you to fomrly meet, the good man who rised me and is like my father, he will love you"

Shaking his head he no he didn't want to do this now and not ever, the red head girl pulled him close and turned back to uncle.

" uncle chris? I want you formly interdouce you the man of my dreams this Dean Winchester my boyfreind"

Chris looked from Fia to Dean. " Dean is it?"

" yes sir"

" listen here this is like my own I love her and if you ever hurt her in any way I will do more than break your legs understand and it's nice to meet you?"

" now back to the case there was yet another attack in the park"


End file.
